


The Good Master

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Rey is happy when newly appointed Master Ben Solo decides that she will be his new Padawan.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	The Good Master

**Author's Note:**

> In the canon Ben goes to the dark side when he is 23 years old, so in this fanfic, he must be between 24 or 25 years old, so Rey's age will be between 14 and 15 years old, if you have no problems with this, enjoy!
> 
> Why does it have to be my final exams in November? Why? 😭  
> Well, I started writing this fanfic since November and until now I could give it the finishing touches 😋

Rey was excited walking through the halls of the temple, Master Solo had asked her to see him after her sabers practice.

Rey can barely contain a smile, Ben Solo, the nephew and the best Padawan of Master Skywalker, newly appointed Jedi Master wanted talk to her.

She took a long breath before entering the room where he meditated.

“Did you want to talk to me, Master? "

He nodded and signaled for her to approach “As you know I was recently granted the title of teacher, and Master Luke has spoken to me a lot about you, I have seen you in your classes and I must recognize that you are strong with the Force"

Rey could feel a blush grow on her face but she said nothing letting him continue.

“So I would like you to become my padawan, would you agree?”

"Sure, of course," Rey said almost too fast, she had been waiting for such an opportunity, being trained by one of the strongest users in the force was a great honor, she could almost feel the envy of her companions.

“Well, I'll talk to Master Luke, we'll start tonight, after dinner. Now, run to your next class before it makes you arrive later. ”

Rey had gone relentlessly between boasting about being Master Solo's new Padawan until worrying about whether she would be a good student or not. She had dreamed awake in her last classes at the end of the day and waited anxiously for dinner time.

When she finished dinner, she quickly got up from the table and headed even faster to meet her new Master.

Master Solo was already waiting for her when she arrived to meet him and he declared that they would start with a couple of tests to find out where his training was going.

First she started with a demonstration of her saber techniques, which as they were a physical effort were easy for Rey, she showed him her techniques and some movements, Rey expected some praise or correction but the Master Solo remained silent during her demonstration.

This silence on the part of his Master made Rey a little nervous, accustomed to compliments or corrections from Master Skywalker, the following was a demonstration of her powers in the force, this began with something simple, initially raised a small rock, and increasing in size and difficulty with each rock, Rey moved a rock the size of her head with relative ease, however seeing the difficulty with which she tried to move the next one the Master Solo stopped the exercise.

"That is enough, you have demonstrated great power even with your incomplete learning," he lamented. "With my training soon your skills will increase, although to a lesser extent than students linked to their teachers although I would recommend waiting before forming a bond"

"Bond?" Rey asked curiously. "What is that?"

"A bond is a special connection and remains between a Jedi Master and his Padawan."

"Well, we could do it, I'm your Padawan and you are my Master after all." Rey offered shyly

he seemed "surprised" by her offer raising his eyebrows slightly. "Oh, it is true that other teachers make their bond with their Padawan from the beginning, but it is necessary that both parties be sure of it."

Master Solo was silent a moment before continuing as if he chose the right words to continue:

Rey reflected his words, maybe it was better to wait, but if she disappointed Master Solo and he wanted to stop being her Master, it was better to do it now that he was impressed with her, and after that he could not leave her even if he wanted to.

"I'm sure of it and you too, I don't see the reason to wait"

There was a certain glow in Master Solo's eyes when he looked at her, but his face was serious. "Are you sure?"

Summoning all the courage she possessed, she said: "Absolutely."

Master Solo stared at her while stroking his lap, "First, I need you to come near and sit here. The bond between a Master and his Padawan requires that we be as close as possible."

Rey frowned, she knew this seemed inappropriate. But if it was such a way as the bond between her and Master Solo would be formed then she would do it, determined to show herself to be a worthy Padawan, she sat on his lap, clutching her Master’s shoulders to maintain balance.

"Now what?"

"Just obey my instructions," he murmured, his eyes already following her form. "Now, the most important thing is physical contact," he grabbed her hands in his and he gently rubbed them, as if to warm them.

"I can feel the Force within you," he murmured. "You are a very powerful user in the force, perfect to be my padawan"

Rey blushed under his compliments. Moving on his lap while she tried not to jump for joy.

She was still confused when he started undoing her robe. He seemed to see the confusion on her face because he said: “Don't worry, we just need more skin contact. Otherwise, the bond will not be completed. "

Rey nervously kept her mouth shut while he unbuttoned her robe and then his. "So powerful," he whispered. "You will be a perfect learner."

Rey blushed again and she stood still in his lap when he grabbed her hand, pulling her down until he wrapped her around something meaty but thick and hard. She was not fool. She knew the men had penises. I had never seen one in flesh and blood.

He had his hand wrapped around him and had begun to move it up and down. It seemed like it was getting harder the more she touched him, it even felt like it was beating, like a heart. Rey knew that she no longer wanted to be doing this. But she didn't want to risk losing her place as Padawan of Master Solo.

"You know that a bond between a Master and his Padawan is a very strong and permanent bond," he said quietly, dragging his hand over the inside of his thigh and sliding toward his center.

"What are you doing?" Rey said, feeling warm there when his fingers pressed her center with more purpose.

"I will show you," he said, picking her up and placing her on the floor so she was under him. Her eyes widened when she saw the cock she had been masturbating moments before. He stood in front of her and lowered her pants. "Don't worry about anything, it can hurt at first"

Breathing deeply, Rey hesitated to lie on the floor. He stood over her, his looming figure that finally made her fear. She felt his hands in her center and then they were stroking her bare folds. She almost shivered at the sensation. 

Rey's eyes widened when she saw him squeeze his cock and start pushing it inside her. That couldn't fit inside her, it would tear her apart! She began to move across the floor, but his rough hands grabbed her hips and pulled her down, pushing his cock toward her entrance. She already felt uncomfortably stretched.

"Master Solo!" She finally protested. "No! It won't fit!

"Oh, it will fit," he murmured, his face remained impassively serious. He carved his fingers around her hips and held her to the right, without giving her a chance to escape before jumping forward, his entire length entering her pussy without warning.

Rey let out a piercing scream of pain. She was stretched well beyond her limits, and felt every part of his flesh scrape her inner walls. She resisted against him, whining: “You are too big! Stop!"

But her hips moving against his cock only served to attract him more when his cock moved inside her. She was so small compared to him, her muscles instinctively trying to force him out.

"Please take it out!" Rey shouted. "Let me go!"

Master Solo looked at her hard, "But you told me you wanted to do it."

Slowly he pulled out his cock until his head hung inside her pussy, her eyes shone when she saw the blood staining his flesh. Without care, he went back inside, his skin slammed against her and he slid her small body on the floor.

"No!" Rey shouted, trying to get him off her.

He leaned over her, looking straight at her face, he still had a serious look and didn't seem affected by his tear-stained face, his hand was placed on her temple, and Rey felt when he began to push her roughly at the edges of his mind trying to get into it.

With the other hand and the weight of his body he made her legs completely open and forced to accept him between them.

Rey tried to keep him out of her mind, but the force of his thrusts hurt so much that she couldn't concentrate, her pussy got more wet, making his thrusts inside her easier and easier over time.

Unable to get him out of her mind or body, Rey just cried freely. He hit her until she felt his thrusts increasingly fast and frantic.

"This is how a Master and his Padawan ...", he growled loudly as he buried himself to the hilt inside her and held her there while his semen filled his womb with his seed. "... create their bond."


End file.
